


Chasing Heaven

by xforesttree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Liquor store au, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Novak Family, Pairings Will Update, hints to canon, i have great plans for this fic, main is destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xforesttree/pseuds/xforesttree
Summary: Castiel Novak of the Novak "angels" has been sent to run the first expansion on the family's hold over the global market. A high end liquor store. While the direct line concerns themselves with politics and family honour Cas isn't too displeased with being away from all the family drama. Yes, it should have been peaceful, but Dean Winchester wouldn't let that happen.





	Chasing Heaven

Castiel sighed and clenched his fists as he stared at the entrance to the store. The store he'd be working in from now on. His hand hovered over the handle, he was nervous. Catching his reflection in the glass panel of the door he could see how the wind had jumbled his hair and compulsively tried to fix it. He froze as he noticed it was to no avail. He wasn't vain, it was something that had been drilled in to him. Being part of the Novak family meant looking presentable at all times or facing the maids' or worse, Michael's wrath.

It was because of Michael that he had to leave the comfort of the mansion too. As the heir to the family business he liked to patronise people and felt the insatiable need to prove his worth. Especially so after Lucifer had caused such damage to their name. The Novak kids were often called Angels, for their handsome features and their kind character, but it was a well executed act. They were all but angelic.

Lucifer, Michael, Raphael and Gabriel are the only sons of the main family, but cousins like Castiel and Balthazar were treated as though they were siblings as well. Which to Michael meant more minions to boss around. Castiel hated conflict and did as he was told, but only if he believed it was right. That's how he ended up assigned to work in one of the newly constructed Liquor stores. Here he was to sell expensive brands and home brews to the common folk. He didn't have to cram facts since he'd been surrounded by and indulged in the various kinds of alcohol since he could speak.

Drawing a deep breath he turned the handle on the door and stepped into the store. He was immediately hit with the smell of polished wood and stale beer. The marble floor was polished enough to function as a mirror and the counter was decorated with dainty detailed woodcarvings. When the plans for the store were drawn it seemed no one considered that their standard of living, of luxury, was way beyond the appreciation of everyday folk.

Castiel ran his fingers past the frame of the systematically stored forms of alcohol and smiled to himself. He didn't have to be Castiel angel-of-pacifism Novak here, this felt... free. Zachariah was the one who owned the place, but during opening hours he was to run it. Yes, he might just enjoy this...

Stepping up behind the counter he found a set of instructions attached to one of the sliding doors of the counter. He crouched down and glanced at it, but his curiosity had him explore what was hidden behind it. Colour drained from his face when he discovered a shotgun and a dozen boxes of ammo. He quickly slammed the door shut and read the instructions

_**When opening the store make sure:** _

_The shelves are stocked and the door to the storage is locked_  
_The cameras are on and connected to emergency services at all times_  
_The entrance is unlocked and the shutters drawn (the remote is to be in drawer below the register)_  
_The sign is on and the parking lot is accessible_

_**When closing the store make sure to:** _

_Restock the shelves and write up necessary orders_  
_Set cameras to night mode and back up today's footage_  
_Lock the entrance and draw the shutters_  
_Turn off the sign and close off access to the parking lot_

**_If there is ever a robbery or a threat to your life:_ **

_The shutter remote has a lockdown button_  
_If camera's are disconnected the authorities will arrive within minutes_  
_If the window or the door to the storage is breached the same ensues_  
_As a last resort a loaded shotgun with plenty ammo is hidden in this cabinet (try to avoid this)_

All strength left his legs as he finished reading and he fell backwards landing on his behind. He crawled away until his back hit the locked cabinets filled with hard liquor and exotic and rare bottles. He hardly noticed the sounds of glass vibrating from the impact over the fast paced beating of his heart. It was a familiar feeling, fear. He released his clenching grip around his knees and tried to calm his breathing. Recalling memories of the beautiful rose garden and the hours he spent observing bees and all other forms of life had him back on his feet in a few minutes.

"You can do this, Cas." He muttered to himself as he started running through the instructions still shaking lightly. He found that even the storage was extremely systematic and meticulously clean, it sent a shiver down his spine. It didn't help that the only guidance given were instructions wherever he went, no one could be bothered to be here and explain. Zachariah had given him a lecture on how to correctly handle everything in the store, how to behave, how to dress, but theory and practise were vastly different, he found.

\---

It took Cas longer than expected to stock the shelves, for the opening only a front row had been established. He'd come early in the hopes of exploring the area, but now opening hours had arrived and he had to get to work. With a simple tap on the remote the steel shutters came to live and now light brought warmth into the store. They drew smoothly and with only a soft whirring sound. Of course, no expenses had been spared on the remodelling of the store, yet Castiel found it looked somber and almost soulless.

He grabbed his coat and stepped outside the store. It was a cloudy morning, the birds were chirping lazily and a slight breeze occasionally whipped up the trench coat, but Cas didn't mind. He strolled over to the fence that marked the entrance to the parking lot. The rows and rows of empty spaces left untouched expressed an undeniable sense of solitude. Cas seriously doubted they'd ever all be taken, but pushed the thought aside and opened the gate with another press of a button.

In the corner of his eye Cas could see a figure approach the store somewhat hesitantly. He hurried over to find a familiar face peering trough the glass. Balthazar hardly seemed to notice him approaching and Cas decided to make use of the opportunity.

"We're not open yet." Cas bellowed in a loud low tone. And couldn't help but grin as his cousin jumped at the sudden sound.

"Cassie, thought I'd be your first customer." He then glanced at the opening hours marked on the door "Perhaps, I'm a little early." Balthazar said as he embraced Cas giving him a good pat on the back. He smelled like tequila and perfume, was he ever sober? He stepped away from Cas and examined his outfit. "A suit? Do they make you wear that? And what is with this ridiculous name. I mean, _Chasing Heaven_ , really?"

Cas shrugged, not knowing the answer or caring much for the name and unlocked the door. The two men headed inside and the hour struck of Castiel's first working day. Cas flicked the final switch for the hideous sign and took his place behind the counter. Balthazar couldn't help but laugh as Cas tried to put on a customer friendly smile and advised him to stick to a neutral expression. Cas frowned at the comment but listened regardless, Balthazar had more experience actually interacting with their customers.

"You should funk this place up some time." At Cas' confused look he continued "You know, some music, decorations..." He swiped a hand over the cabinets of liquor and rubbed his fingers "Hell, even just letting the place get dirty would give it more character than... well, none at all."

Cas rolled his eyes. "Are you going to buy something or do you plan on ' _accompanying_ ' me all day?" He placed his hands on the counter and leaned towards the man with the scruffy blond beard and flamboyant clothing style.

"No need to pull such a scary face, brother." Balthazar threw his hands up in defence and took a step back. "A bottle of that imported tequila and two bottles of your best Vodka please." He said pointing at the special, silver dagger-shaped bottle that read ' _Angel Blade_ '.

Cas opened the cabinet with the exotic brew and looked through the expensive kinds of vodka locked away behind him before settling on ' _Devil's trap_ ' and placed the three bottles next to the register. "You don't happen to know what happened to the bottles of Angel Blade displayed during the opening?" He asked as he scanned Balthazar's purchase and accepted his payment.

"Why would you think I drank them? I thought I was your favourite little brother." Balthazar's eyes scour the place for an exit and everything about his posture betrays his wish to escape.

Cas tilted his head to the right and glared at him "I never said anything about someone drinking them, Balthazar." Balthazar just stood there unable to form a coherent sentence, unable to meet Cas' gaze.

Then the the clicking of the door handle echoed through the heated silence. "I'd love to stay, Cassie, but it seems your work calls." Balthazar said, making use of the interruption. He waited until the elderly lady stepped into the store before making his getaway

\------------

Cas helped the elderly lady who'd come to explore this new store. He'd been disgruntled from Balthazar's theft at first but her kind and warm personality had shifted his mood. She'd even complimented his appearance which, he hated to admit, made him blush. She ended up buying a simple bottle of wine and left, reassuring him she'd tell all her relatives.

The rest of the day was slow and he came to feel what Balthazar had meant with funking up the place, there was little here to do other than buy liquor. He'd kill for an internet connection or even the ability to go out for a stroll in the unfamiliar neighbourhood. He couldn't leave the store alone and so he spent the dead time imaging what his life would be like if he was an ordinary human like the people that visited this store. Being born into an influential family was great, but that was always what he was defined for. He was a person too, an individual.

\------

He was just thinking of whether he'd have a boyfriend or girlfriend when a stranger stumbled into the store. He'd never considered either much, there had always been people interested in him but the feeling hadn't been mutual yet. The dark blond stranger was rather handsome he had to admit. He'd fit right in with his family if his fashion sense were more... sophisticated. The man swerved left and right slightly as he examined the wares. He must have been tipsy, Cas thought.

"Nice joint you got here pall, how long've you guys been open?" The man asked picking up some bottles of scotch and whiskey. The bottles made an eerie clank as they collided.

Cas met his glassy Green "Since yesterday. Should you really been drinking any more?" Cas could see tension build in the man's body and his confused look only seemed to anger him more.

"You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do." The man slammed the bottles down on the counter. The glass shattered and they were both showered in alcohol. "Awesome." The man rubbed his forehead, the glass bottlenecks still in hand.

It took a few seconds before realisation sank in for Cas. "Assbutt." He looked grievously at his ruined suit and took off his soaked tie. When he gazed up to scold the man he found that the stranger was trying to fight his tears and held his tongue.

"Look, uh... what's your name?" The man placed the broken glass on the counter and held out his hand.

Cas hesitantly held out his hand with an eyebrow raised. "Castiel."

They shook hands and pained smiled crossed the man's freckled face."I'm Dean. I'm sorry for this." He signalled at the mess. "I'll come back tomorrow when I'm sober and properly apologise. Is that okay?"

"How can I trust you to be here?" Cas asked

Dean sighed "I'll be here, I'm not that kind of guy."

**Author's Note:**

> If you see this then this little story still isn't finished, I'm sorry. You can check my tumblr (oceanblue-and-forestgreen) or twitter (xforesttree) for when the next update is coming out and the overall progress


End file.
